Dragon Age (time period)
The Dragon Age (9:00–present) is the ninth and current Age in Thedas. The previous several years have seen two dragon flights ranging out of the Frostbacks and Orkney Mountains, even though it was thought that dragons had been hunted to extinction by Nevarran dragon hunters during the Steel Age. The dragons devastate the countrysides in Orlais and Nevarra, and all attempts to slay them end in disaster. Despite the devastation, some see the return of dragons to Thedas as a glorious sign – Chantry scholars, however, claim that this is the worst of omens. Because of the dragon sightings, Divine Faustine II names the next age as Dragon Age, while she was ready to name it as Sun Age, predicting that it will be an age of violence and upheaval. Chronology * 9:2 Dragon: Led by the young Prince Maric, the rebels finally succeed in driving out the Orlesian occupational force. He kills the usurper King Meghren in a duel at Fort Drakon.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 446 : A short time later, Antiva is shaken by a civil war and the much maligned "Three-Queens Era" begins. : The ruling Archon of Tevinter Imperium faces usurpation. * 9:3 Dragon: Maric Theirin is crowned as King of Ferelden.Gaider, David. "Discrepancy between 'The Calling' versions". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. * 9:4 Dragon: The future Empress Celene of Orlais is born."World of Thedas - Volume 1: An Errata". Official BioWare blog. * 9:5 Dragon: Birth of Cailan Theirin, future king of Ferelden. * 9:8 Dragon: Death of Queen Rowan of Ferelden.Dragon Age: The Calling, p. 29, 94 * 9:10 Dragon: Underneath Ferelden, the intelligent darkspawn known as the Architect attempts to unearth and kill the remaining Old Gods and taint the entire surface world. His efforts are thwarted by King Maric and a band of Grey Wardens."World of Thedas - Volume 1: An Errata". Official BioWare blog. : King Maric allows the order of Grey Wardens to return to Ferelden after two centuries of exile.Dragon Age: The Calling puts end of the Orlesian occupation 11 years before. In-game conversation in Dragon Age: Origins puts return of Grey Wardens 20 years before modern day. : A young female smith named Branka is made Paragon for her invention of smokeless coal. : Alistair, a future hero of the Fifth Blight, is born in Ferelden. * 9:12 Dragon: Thought by the Orzammar dwarves to have been long lost to the darkspawn, the dwarven kingdom of Kal-Sharok located deep beneath the Hunterhorn Mountains is rediscovered. The dwarves there are still resentful of Orzammar and refuse to bow to the dwarven king's authority. : Bethany and Carver Hawke are born to apostate Malcolm Hawke and his wife Leandra in an unknown location. * 9:13 Dragon: The dwarven fortress of Bownammar, home to the Legion of the Dead, falls to the darkspawn. * 9:14 Dragon: Perrin Threnhold is appointed viscount of Kirkwall. * 9:20 Dragon: Ferelden and Orlais officially make peace after the ascension of Empress Celene to the Orlesian throne. : Malcolm Hawke and his family settled down in the outskirts of Lothering, to live their lives in peace. : Arl Eamon Guerrin marries an Orlesian woman by the name of Isolde, and upon her request sends Alistair to the Chantry. * 9:21 Dragon: After a failed coup against the Templar Order, Viscount Perrin Threnhold is executed and Marlowe Dumar is appointed Viscount of Kirkwall. Due to her part in the arrest of Viscount Threnhold, Meredith Stannard is promoted to Knight-Commander of Kirkwall by Grand Cleric Elthina. * 9:22 Dragon: Blood mages, secretly in league with a rogue Grand Cleric of the Orlesian Chantry, conspire to assassinate Divine Beatrix III. A Seeker of Truth, Cassandra Pentaghast thwarts the conspiracy and is named Hero of Orlais and the Divine's Right Hand.Gaider, David. "Private communication via Tumblr". Dawn of the Seeker takes place in 9:22 Dragon. Retrieved February 3, 2013. * 9:25 Dragon: King Maric of Ferelden is lost at sea,Bioware Forums - Post by David Gaider on cause of death. Year of death mentioned on Dragon Age: Origins loading screen. and is imprisoned by Crows of Antiva in Velabanchel. : Maric's son, Cailan Theirin, inherits the throne of Ferelden. Approximately one month later, Cailan marries Anora, daughter of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir. * 9:27 Dragon: Malcolm Hawke, the apostate mage responsible for resealing Corypheus, and father of the future Champion of Kirkwall, dies in Lothering. * 9:28 Dragon: Paragon Branka takes her entire house, save Oghren, into the Deep Roads in the hopes of finding the Anvil of the Void and the secret of creating golems. :The lyrium-infused slave Fenris escapes from his master and heads to the south. :Leliana seeks refuge in the Lothering chantry. * 9:30 Dragon: Alistair is recruited into the order of the Grey Wardens by the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Duncan. : Events described in Dragon Age: Origins begin. : The Fifth Blight begins in the Korcari Wilds and southern Ferelden when the Architect's failed attempt to make a Disciple out of Urthemiel instead results in the Old God becoming an Archdemon. : Arl Rendon Howe murders Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland of the Cousland family in a surprise attack on Highever after Fergus Cousland led most of the Teyrn's soldiers to Ostagar. : The Sabrae clan of the Dalish elves temporarily staying in Ferelden finds a tainted Eluvian and loses two of their number to it. To escape the taint and the coming Blight, the clan leaves north towards the Free Marches. : Crown Prince Trian Aeducan of Orzammar is murdered and his middle sibling is banished to the Deep Roads for the deed due to the machinations of their youngest brother, Bhelen. King Endrin Aeducan falls ill in his grief. : The Warden is inducted into the Grey Wardens. : Ferelden is defeated at the Battle of Ostagar by the darkspawn; the battle is lost when Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir deserts, resulting in the destruction of the Fereldan army, the near-destruction and exile of the Grey Warden order, and the deaths of King Cailan Theirin and Warden Commander Duncan. : The Warden and Alistair are saved by a Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth. : Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir returns to Denerim and declares himself regent, triggering the "Fereldan Civil War" between Ferelden's nobility. : Events described in Dragon Age II begin. Lothering is destroyed by the darkspawn and the Hawke family (along with Aveline Vallen) flee to Kirkwall with the aid of Flemeth. * 9:31 Dragon: Urthemiel is slain by one of the remaining Grey Wardens in Ferelden at the Battle of Denerim and The Warden becomes the "Hero of Ferelden." : Orlesian Grey Wardens are dispatched to Ferelden to help disperse the darkspawn that failed to return to the Deep Roads after the archdemon was slain. They are put under the command of Lieutenant Gable of Vigil's Keep. : Events described in Dragon Age: Warden's Fall take place and Grey Warden Kristoff is killed by the minions of an intelligent brood mother known as the Mother while investigating the Blackmarsh. : Events described in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening begin. The "Darkspawn Civil War" begins. : Remaining darkspawn in Ferelden are purged by the Warden-Commander and the replenished Fereldan Wardens. The Darkspawn Civil War ends. : The dwarves of Orzammar are able to reclaim the great thaig of Kal'Hirol. : Amgarrak Thaig is overrun by harvesters after failed attempts to re-create Caridin's golem research. The Warden-Commander of Ferelden slays one of them and destroys the research. : The Circle of Magi in Starkhaven burns to the ground. Its survivors are relocated to Kirkwall, making it the greatest Circle within the Free Marches. : Qunari set out to meet Orlesians who agreed to return the Tome of Koslun to them. However, the book is intercepted by a Rivaini pirate. : Following a storm, a Qunari ship founders on the coast of Kirkwall. The Arishok and his surviving army are forced to remain in Qunari Compound, until they reclaim the Tome of Koslun. : A shipwrecked Qunari mage is imprisoned underneath Kirkwall by the Chantry after causing the destruction of an entire village. The Saarebas uses a Dalish artifact in an attempt to tear the Veil. A Qunari agent by the name of Tallis is sent to retrieve him. : Hawke of Kirkwall helps fund an expedition to the Deep Roads with Bartrand Tethras and Varric Tethras. They discover an ancient, pre-First Blight Primeval Thaig, and an ancient lyrium idol contained within. * 9:32-37 Dragon: An Orlesian noble by the name of Prosper de Montfort works out a deal with a Tal-Vashoth named Salit to purchase a list of Qunari sleeper agents. He is killed by Hawke. : Corypheus awakens in his prison, and is defeated by Hawke. * 9:32 Dragon: The Warden-Commander of Ferelden confronts Morrigan in the Dragonbone Wastes; she leaves through an Eluvian. * 9:34 Dragon: The Arishok decides to attack the city, starting the First Battle of Kirkwall and the Second Qunari Invasion of Kirkwall. : Marlowe Dumar is killed by the Qunari. : Hawke drastically contributes to the repelling of the Qunari invaders and is named "Champion of Kirkwall" by Kirkwall's Knight-Commander, Meredith Stannard. : Meredith Stannard takes up stewardship of Kirkwall and imposes tighter sanctions on the Kirkwall Circle of Magi. : Revered Mother Dorothea ascends as Divine of The Chantry, taking the name Justinia V after her predecessor succumbs to old age after long suffering from dementia. * 9:37 Dragon: An apostate mage, Anders, destroys the Kirkwall chantry, igniting the Kirkwall Rebellion and inspiring mages throughout Thedas to rebel against the Circle system. : The Champion of Kirkwall kills First Enchanter Orsino and Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard during the rebellion in Kirkwall, and later flees the city. : Fiona is elected as Grand Enchanter and the College of Enchanters rejects a motion to dissolve the Circle of Magi at the urging of Senior Enchanter Wynne. * 9:38 Dragon: The Chantry dissolves the College of Enchanters and refuses to allow any future meetings. : King Alistair of Ferelden, with the help of Isabela and Varric Tethras, travels to Antiva City looking for clues regarding King Maric's ultimate fate. : Qunari forces under the command of the new Arishok assault the Tevinter fortress of Ath Velanis on Seheron with King Alistair in order to stop Aurelian Titus' exploitation of King Maric and the Magrallen. * 9:38–39 Dragon: Unrest brews in Orlais as Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons stirs dissent against reigning Empress Celene , eventually starting the Orlesian Civil War. * 9:40 Dragon: Empress Celene is called out of Val Royeaux after news of an elven rebellion in Halamshiral. The move is thought to have been orchestrated by Gaspard. Celene's absence fuels rumors of her death or capture. : Anticipating unrest, the Sun Gates to Val Royeaux are ordered closed for the first time since dragons attacked the city in 9:22 Dragon. : Briala, the former spymaster and handmaiden to Empress Celene, reactivates the Eluvian network. : Gaspard de Chalons returns to Val Chevin to resume the civil war; the missing Empress Celene reappears at the Winter Palace near Halamshiral and begins preparing her own forces. : A violent uprising at the White Spire leaves many senior mages dead. The uprising is apparently supported by the Divine through her agents, including the bard Leliana. : Following the conflict at the White Spire, Lord Seeker Lambert cancels the Nevarran Accord, severing ties between the Seekers and the Chantry. Allegiances between Seekers and Templars are split. Some still support the Divine. : The Circle of Dairsmuid in Rivain is annulled. : The College of Enchanters votes to separate from the Chantry. Lord Seeker Lambert declares the Circle of Magi no more. The future of mages in Thedas is uncertain. : Lord Seeker Lambert goes missing and is presumed dead. : Hawke's former companion Varric Tethras is captured and interrogated by Cassandra Pentaghast, one of the few Seekers of Truth still loyal to the Chantry. : Both the Warden and the Champion have mysteriously disappeared by this time. Notes * The timeline in page 133 of Dragon Age: The World of Thedas states that in 9:00 Dragon, Prince Maric defeated King Meghren. However according to Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne and David Gaider's post, this happened in 9:2 Dragon. * There are several chronological conflicts created by Dragon Age: The Calling, which are due to an editorial error. References Category:Ages